Smokey Bear
Smokey Bear (also known as Smokey the Bear) is an anthropomorphic bear, created to educate people about the dangers of wildfires. He appeared in the 83rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, where he fought against fellow PSA mascot, McGruff the Crime Dog. He was voiced by Christopher Sabat. History During World War II, most men were needed at the front and weren't able to help fight forest fires on the West Coast. Because of this, campaigns were started to educate citizens about the danger of forest fires, in an effort to prevent forest fires to start in the first place. Then, one fateful day, a forest fire broke out in New Mexico, incinerating almost everything in it, with the exception of a small black bear cub that clinged itself onto a tree. While said cub suffered burns, it was rescued and later fittingly named Smokey. The young cub was eventually brought to Washington DC, where it would become the symbol of fire prevention. Ever since he became a legend, Smokey helped to educate children and adults alike about the importance of the forest and about safety when handling with fire in the nature. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Smokey Bear * Formerly known as Hot Foot Teddy * Height: 8' | 2.4 m * Weight: 350+ lbs. | 160+ kg * Birthplace: New Mexico * American Black Bear * "Married" to Goldie Bear * Created in 1947 by Albert Staehle Arsenal & Abilities * Shovel * Claws * Stealth Expertise * Camouflage Mastery * Size Alteration * Can potentially reverse time * Omnipotence concerning wildfires * Strength & speed of a bear Feats * Saved millions of acres of forest * Can run over 30 mph * Lifted over 700 lbs * Smashed a house down * Defeated a gorilla * Influenced the Addams Family * Prevented a barren apocalypse * Survived the '90's with his dignity intact DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Only you could’ve prevented that forest fire...fool." * "You should learn to respect your surroundings!" * "Hmph, stupid dog." * "Not even YOU can prevent THIS!" Gallery Smokey_Bear_BlinkFerret_version.png|Hand-drawn design used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Smokey and his opponent are the first two PSA characters to appear. * Smokey and his opponent are the first two characters to appear in a hand-drawn animation style, with the next four being Samurai Jack, Afro Samurai, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. * Smokey is the second combatant to wield a shovel, after Shovel Knight. * Smokey is the second combatant to be voiced by Christopher Sabat, after Solid Snake. * Smokey is the second combatant to win a Joke Battle, after Rainbow Dash. * Smokey and his opponent are the third and fourth combatants who have been confirmed to appear before their episode got revealed, after Toph Beifong and Bayonetta. References * Smokey Bear on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Male Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon